Fleur's Lament
by The blind prophet I
Summary: Do not read if a fan of harem stories. Or do not read if easily offended. I felt like doing something stupid, and here is the result. Once again not to be read if easily offended. There is a short piece from my upcoming story at the end


Fleur's Lament

A/N: I am continually disappointed in the rapidly declining quality of H/F stories. Hell, I am disappointed in the declining quality of fan fiction in general. So, since H/F is my Favorite pairing, I decided to rant about what popular aspects of the pairing I dislike. I'll write more when something new makes me mad.

Fleur Delacour, former champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, lay her silvery blonde head on to the lush green grass by the edge of the lake. The only word that could have described her expression at that particular moment was melancholy. Of course, one would wonder why such a beautiful woman was feeling melancholy

Well, the reason was that she was both irritated and upset by the idiot fan fiction writers that portrayed her as being submissive and sexually driven. But even more than that, she was irritated with the fact that not only were these idiots being encouraged by far too many writers, but that those stories were also propagated by idiotic reviewers.

She sighed. _Don't these idiots have anything better to do?_ She asked herself. _But no, of course they didn't._ She answered herself. _They were idiots, what else could idiots be expected to do other than being idiotic?_

An owl hooted in the distance and Fleur looked up, recognizing the beautiful pure white owl that flew towards her. "Bonjour, Edwig," Fleur greeted the owl. She could have sworn that Hedwig dipped her head just slightly in acknowledgment of the greeting. "What do you want?"

Immediately, Hedwig lost her jovial manner, and screeched at the top of her lungs. "Oh, Merde!" Fleur cried. "I forgot, I promised Arry zat we would speak to the fan fiction community together, didn't I?" Dipping her head once again, hedwig gestured with one wing towards the opposite bank of the lake.

Fleur rose from her position on the ground, and after reclaiming her wand, followed Hedwig as she flew around the lake towards the other side.

The glassy surface of the lake shimmered as a large tentacle rose from the depths. The tentacle snatched a piece of bread thrown into the lake by a man with dark hair, and bright green eyes.

The tentacle disappeared, leaving the surface as smooth as glass once again. As Fleur approached the man standing alone by the lake, she offered him a sad smile. "Ello, Arry," she said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I think we should," Harry said. "Something has to be done, it should have been done a long time ago."

"Oui, Arry," Fleur said, "but not everyone is as brave as you."

Harry blushed, even though it had been several years since they met, he still wasn't quite used to Fleur's abrupt and direct nature.

"You can go first," he said. "I believe it's ladies first?"

"Well," Fleur said, "at least you learned somezing from me."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Manners," Fleur said, "I would think that a leettle boy would have excellent manners, but y..."

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "we should get this conversation over with. It's been too long."

"Okay." Fleur said. "where to begin?"

"How about," Harry began, but a glare from Fleur silenced him immediately.

"My turn," Fleur said, "I talk, not you. Now, you idiots that write me as being submissive in order to satisfy Arry's lustful desires, I ave to wonder, have you been blessed with a functional brain?" She demanded of the community at large.

Not expecting any good responses, she answered her own question. "Ahh," she said. "You are not writing me in zat way to satisfy Arry's lustful desires, you want to satisfy your own lustful desires. Did you ever pause to think that such a person would not ave been able to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" She snarled.

"I was ze champion of Beauxbatons, not you, no other." She continued. "And you idiots don't stop at despoiling me, but you ave ze gall to turn my sweet sister, Gabrielle, into Arry's sex slave.

"What?" Came a small girls shocked cry as she ran over. "do zoughs bastards do zat?" she asked, in a much thicker French accent then her sister.

"oui, Gabrielle," Fleur answered. Picking up the small girl, and cradling her in her arms, she continued with her furious rant. "You sinful bastards, turning a little girl into a puppet for your amusement, you should be ashamed of yourselves. She is my sister, not your toy. And certainly not Arry's toy."

Gabrielle let out a quiet sob, "Will you and Arry keep me safe?" She asked.

"Of course," Harry said, thinking it was safe to speak now that Fleur had seemingly said her part. She hadn't of course, but was too busy comforting Gabrielle to continue just yet.

"Shhhh," Fleur told her sister, "I am not finished yet, and Arry has not said his part."

"You aren't finished?" He asked.

"Non, there are two more things, though the last does concern you somewhat." Fleur said as she let Gabrielle slide down on to the grass. "Veela mates and soul bonds.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Harry said.

"That is why I must speak first," Fleur said. "now, mates? What is zis rubbish? I am a veela, not an animal that goes into heat. Veela do not ave mates, in fact we are very similar to humans in that regard. We have partners."

"Can I start now?" Harry asked, slightly impatient, even though he knew Fleur's rant was necessary.

"oui." That word held so much meaning, so much significance to him, that he never tired of hearing it even though he had been hearing it for the last several years.

"right," he said, shoulders straightening after gaining the affirmative from Fleur. "Well, firstly, to continue Fleur's rant about the portrayal of her and her sister, why are there so many harem stories? There seems to be this myth that since the wizarding world continues with some old customs, that harems would be approved of."

Harry blew out his breath, and continued. "If you have any familiarity with my world, you would know perfectly well that there are many strong and intelligent women in it. And, how could you see people such as Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, the female players on my quidditch team, and my own mother, as being subservient Plus, Fleur would never allow any other woman to become that close."

"As If," Fleur sniffed primly.

"Plus, that's not what I need," Harry said smiling at Fleur. "I need a strong and independent woman, one who can share and lessen my burdens when they become too much."

"And I need a strong and honorable man." Fleur said.

"It's my turn," Harry said accusingly

"Right," Fleur said. "Please continue."

"Now, what is all this nonsense I'm seeing about my parents not wanting me placed with aunt Petunia Yes, my mum knew that she hated our world, but she was my mum. Haven't you figured out by now that she tried to see the best in everyone? She even defended Snape until he went too far. Am I forgetting anything Fleur?"

"Non," Fleur began, "but I did forget somezing. She said, embarrassed.

"Oh? Becoming forgetful in your old age?" Harry asked.

"Shut up," Fleur said lightly. "I'm only three years older than you. Now, I must clarify something. Beauxbatons is not an all girls school. I believe you saw this in this muggle thing called a film? Well, the film was wrong."

She glowered, annoyed. "Ze films show us prancing into Hogwarts like dancing girls, not as if we are one of the three premier European schools of wizardry. I love my school, and it is upsetting to see how many people have forgotten."

"I think that's all for now," Harry said.

"If we need to add more, we'll just ask that nice blind muggle man to transcribe this for us."

"That can work," Harry said, smiling at the muggle as he finished typing.

A/N; Yes, you read correctly. I am totally blind to be exact. So, if there are any issues with formatting let me know. I also have another plan for a H/F story. Hears a short piece I wrote.

Remus went still. "He hasn't taken his potion tonight!" He hird Hermione's voice, but strangely it sounded distorted, it sounded much louder than it should. A shudder went through his boddy as he felt each bone, each organ, each structure realine.

 _No, no!_ He cried to himself, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"No!" He tried to scream, but his throat constricted. His half shout turned into a howl of paine, then into a howl with no humanity behind it.

It turned into a howl. A real howl, The howl of a wolf, the howl of a predator, the howl of a creature whose sole purpose was to hunt. To kill.

"No!" Remus told the wolf, but the wolf couldn't listen. There was blood here, young blood, fresh blood. Blood and flesh, ripe for hunting.

His humanity slipped away till there was almost nothing left. He was... no he was the wolf. He was the wolf, and the wolf was him. There was no distinction, no more separation of the two

A/N: Now, I know what you are thinking. No Harry will not become a wolf. He will not be attacked. Just wait and see. I just wanted everyone to have a sample of my narrative writing.

4


End file.
